


[翻譯]More or Less

by abigale_soo



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), spirk - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nyota is so done, SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK BEYOND!, Spock has trouble talking to boys, spirk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigale_soo/pseuds/abigale_soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock从未能成功用数字衡量对于那位James Tiberius Kirk的感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]More or Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [More or Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559050) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> STB剧透预警！！剧透预警！！剧透预警！！重要的话说三遍

在过去的386.3天中，Spock变得越来越擅长隐藏自己因为舰长的出现而产生的身体反应。当Jim钴蓝色的双眼对上他的，Spock的心跳会加快百分之四。当Jim触碰他的肩膀，或是在舰船上与他擦身而过时，Spock的心跳会加快百分之九。而当Jim向他微笑时，Spock身侧的心脏总是以数字可计地疯狂跳动，通常伴随着的还有耳尖泛起的一抹绿晕。

不幸的是Nyota比他自己还要早的发现了这个问题。嗯...或许也没有那么不幸。在收到来自外星种族的求救信号之前，Spock主动和Nyota进行了一场谈话，而在这之后，Nyota完全理解了他想要回到瓦肯的意愿，也支持他这么做。因此当他们之间的亲密关系如预期一般结束时，Spock并未产生过多的情绪波动，毕竟他明白这是最可能导致的结果。

Spock知道Nyota明白他在此事上保持沉默的原因。他发现有她在身边会让自己冷静下来。但当Nyota向他提议“Spock，把一切都告诉舰长”时，他不是没意识到通常在两段关系之间需要有一段过渡时间。虽然在后悔这一情绪上耗费大量时间不是瓦肯人的作风，但Spock还是对能够产生这种情绪感到一丝欣慰。

但是，当McCoy医生开始问他会不会“给Jim一条有放射物质的瓦肯追踪项链”时，Spock知道不能再放任自己懦弱下去，他必须让Jim明白他的感情早已发生了变化。

如何组织语言对他来说是一件相当...有难度的事情。考虑到在企业号重建的这段时间里，所有船员都在享受他们的离岸假期，Spock不得不，用人类常用的话来说，“找点时间”（find the time)，尽管时间并不能被确切的寻找到。

在此之前Spock已经做好了决定。新瓦肯需要他，而在Spock大使去世后变得更加迫切。“抚育一个瓦肯宝宝”从逻辑上来说也是Spock应该担负的一项责任，瓦肯人需要更多的生育行为来保证种族的繁衍。

但是...

Spock见过了正凑在一起讨论电路图的Chekov，Scott以及星联的新成员Jaylah。Spock不是工程师，但是他们都觉得应该向一位指挥官报告一下进度。而他们又联系不到Jim。

（对于此时联系不到Jim的原因，Spock不想有过多反应。）

在某日晚餐时，Spock碰到了Sulu和他的丈夫以及他们的女儿。小女孩问了Spock不少问题，而他发现Sulu的丈夫并没有积极地参与到对话里来。

Spock见过McCoy好几次，甚至可以说经常。他们见面的次数几乎和他与Nyota见面的次数差不多。表面上看是为了后续的医疗检查，但最后都会演变成医生对他分手前后不同表现的讽刺挖苦。人类之间捉摸不定的交际关系经常让Spock困扰，但这位好医生对Spock的健康抱有的莫名暴躁的态度并未让他产生任何不适。

Spock每天都会在不得不参与的离岸假期中和Nyota碰面。他认为保持距离才是逻辑的做法，但Nyota拒绝了如此刻意的行为，仍和他保持着朋友关系。每当Spock试图询问那件事的时候，Nyota美丽的棕色眼睛都会被并不经常停留在Spock身上的光芒点亮。也许Spock不是有意听到她那句“总有人要帮你们俩关注一下身边人”的低语，但也许他就是有意的。Nyota对瓦肯人听力的细微差别绝不止是熟悉那么简单。

Spock还 _没_ 见过Jim，Jim只留下一条讯息报备了一下，然后就再也没有更多的消息。

完全没有。

所以在Jim带着一身还未痊愈的伤毫无预警地出现在门口时，Spock不得不承认受到了——尽管非常短暂——的惊吓。

他退后几步好让舰长进来这间分配给他的房间，偷偷利用短短几秒钟的时间收集他能够获取到的信息。房门在Jim身后“唰”地合上，他皱着眉，径直走向房间里的长沙发。一身便服的舰长给Spock早已绷得紧紧的神经造成了更大压力，他调整了一下呼吸，然后在背后握紧双手，像是他的天性一般。

Jim发出一声略显暴躁的声音，手指拨弄了几下头发。他的坐姿极其僵硬，像是在集中注意力准备做些什么。

Spock了解在人类风俗里他应该主动问询到访者的目的，但在此时此刻他找不到任何一句恰当的言辞。他略微抬起头，等着Jim先开口。Spock挑起一边眉毛，再次提醒自己不能因为 _他的_...倾慕之情有所改变就期待Jim也会有什么变化。Jim是他的...朋友。

Spock注视着紧抿双唇的Jim。如果打个比方的话，他几乎能感觉到充实着整间屋子的莫名张力。

Jim欲言又止，目光集中在地板上一个并不存在的点上，像是无法触及Spock的视线。

这让他...非常不安。

“我可否帮助你，舰长？”

“你为什么 _不告诉_ 我？”

Spock眨了眨眼。他们两人在同一时间开口，就和那时在涡轮电梯里一样，但没现在这么有距离感。而Jim仍是不肯看他。

然后Spock突然就明白了让Jim如此沮丧的原因。

只有一件事能让他做出这般反应。在他们救下Jim，听到那句“没有你我该怎么办”的话时，Spock捕捉到McCoy投射过来的视线，而在他和医生困于未知星球的一个山洞中时，McCoy也确实非常直白地指出Jim不会接受Spock想要离开星联的决定。

Spock已经习惯于人类内疚的情绪：在他的母星被摧毁时因自己获救而内疚；因他不断被两个世界拉扯，只有在无视传统和其他人需求时才能同时归属于两种文化而内疚；也因那些在他和舰长指挥下失去生命的舰员们而不断自责内疚。

这对他来说不是一种新的情绪，但却是无法完全接受的情绪。如果不进行深入的冥想，他绝不可能完全理解这种内疚之意背后所隐藏的真正感情。但事实是冥想的效果也不如预期的那么好。

Jim突然抬起头，从进入房间以来第一次迎向Spock的视线。他的眼中毫无犹疑和躲闪，坚定的眼神无疑像是一记重拳狠狠落在Spock腹部。

然而Spock仍旧无法用恰当的词汇描摹出心中所想。

Jim的嘴唇作出一个近乎于微笑的动作。或许每一个不像Spock那样了解Jim的人都会这么认为，但在Spock眼里那绝无可能 _真的_ 是一个微笑。Spock带着不止一点点的恐惧和无措默默等待Jim即将出口的话语。

“我需要向你道歉，Spock。”

这完全不符合他的预料。

“我必须要向你道歉，我就是个自私的混蛋。我明白，我是说...我 _明白_ 你和Uhura是...我的意思是，在那个星球上时你是那么担心她。我对那种为了某个人牵肠挂肚的情绪太了解了。”Jim的脸上浮出一点红晕。“在企业号坠落的时候我听到你开了火，我去找过你，记得吗？”

Spock觉得自己喉间发涩的程度已经不太健康了。Jim双眼中流露出不可思议的热切，似乎可以借助凝视的力量把心中饱含的感情一一呈现在他面前。Spock后知后觉地想起Jim问了一个问题，他迟钝地点点头。

“Chekov告诉我他发现了一个信号而且把你传送回来的时候，我从未能如此感激过。我就站在那里，企业号坠毁了，我的船员都被抓了，而Scotty跟我说你身负重伤——”Jim停下来，深深吸了口气。他发出一阵不像是笑声的声音，但脸上却实实在在是一个笑容。

Spock不知道他和Jim之间的距离何时如此相近过，但此时此刻他甚至能感觉到Jim温热的呼吸打在他脸颊上湿漉漉的触感。

“我在几乎要被吸进太空的时候就知道，就这样了，我玩完了，而在那一刻我所能想到的最后一件事...我生命中的最后一件事是我从未有胆量...”Jim突然停下来，喉咙口发不出一点点声音。

有两道不尽相同的蓝色在Jim眼中相融。Spock也许能够准确指出它们的名字，但他...他不能...

Jim的低语声让Spock的心跳越来越快；他几乎想大口喘气来平稳越发紊乱的呼吸，就像动物一样。他所曾试图自控的一切努力都化为泡影。“然后你就出现了。你拉住我。你... _救_ 了我，Spock。”

如果Spock能移动一点点距离，他的嘴唇就能触碰到Jim的。他们的吐息交织在一起，共同分享那一小片空气。

“Nyota告诉我了。”

Spock眨了下眼。Jim向后退去，他们之间拉开的距离竟显得不自然起来。

“Nyota告诉了你什么，具体来说？”

Jim似乎被Spock的话语影响，就像Spock仅仅因为Jim在他身边就能被影响到一样。

Jim挺直身体，深深呼出一口气。他微微仰起头，似乎在迎接一场战斗。每当Jim表露出这种表情时，Spock总会感到一阵无法言喻的痛苦。

“Nyota告诉我你们分手了。还有你要离开，你要回瓦肯。”Jim唇边又露出那个称不上是微笑的表情，而Spock盯着他，像是被迎面揍了一拳。“我理解多数人的需求——”

Spock向前迈出一步，看着自己的双手环上Jim的手臂，好像这双手并不属于自己。Jim发出一阵细微的声响，Spock把自己拉得更近，重又回到Jim的身体带给他的温暖之中。

“Spock大使的离世确实让我意识到想要回到新瓦肯继承他遗志的念头。我也同样完全意识到作为一个瓦肯人所不能忽略的让我的种族繁衍下去的责任。但这其中的任何一件事都不足以让我决定离开企业号，Jim。”

而接下来的短暂沉默几乎就像是先前对Spock那样折磨着Jim。

“我不会离开。我...不能离开你。”

Spock的声音在漫长的沉默中显得格外响亮。他看着Jim，看着他紧闭双眼，然后倾身向前让最后那一点距离消失在唇间。

这个吻很短暂；仅仅是嘴唇的轻轻相触，几乎不能满足在他全身血管中躁动的欲望。Jim抽身离开，嘴唇微颤，在他的心脏剧烈跳动几下后才睁开眼睛。

当那双湛蓝色的眼睛睁开时，Jim的笑容如同超新星一般明亮、耀眼。

第二个吻要持续得更久一些，而他们的第三个吻，Spock已经不能回忆起太多细节，他的身心和他的 _灵魂_ 都为之震撼。待他们分开时，Spock发现Jim已经不知怎么把他推到了墙边，身体死死抵着他的。而第五个（或者是第十二个？）吻让Spock庆幸接下来的时间里他和Jim都没有任何任务。

“你确定吗，Spock？”Jim微微侧开头，不同往常的羞赧神色让Spock想把更多时间花在亲吻他上。

“我不是一个完全的瓦肯人。”

Jim勾了勾唇角。“我很清楚。”

“我需要前往新瓦肯，方便我们的科学家获取生物样本。”事实上也许大部分瓦肯人都不 _需要_ 他的DNA——无论是作为授精一方还是成为一个半人类的后裔，但Spock不打算在此刻向Jim坦白这些，因为Jim总会在任何人发表如此言论时全力维护他的“瓦肯身份”，但这和今晚即将发生的...活动并不相合。

“我可以在不当值的时间继续Spock大使的工作。”Spock几乎想耸耸肩，但他不想改变哪怕一点点现在的姿势。Jim的眼神变得越发深沉，Spock凝视着他，心跳变得越来越快，片刻之后他倾身向前。

“你... _确定_ 吗，Spock？或多或少都行？(more or less?)”Jim又问了一遍。好像如果Spock不够肯定的话，包含在这短短几个字中未加束缚的感情就能改变他的想法。

Spock抚上Jim的脸颊，在他唇上印下一个吻。他想让Jim知道，永远都不必质疑他想要留在舰员身边，想要留在他的舰长身边的决定。

“是的， _Ashayam_ 。”Spock顿了顿。

“More or less.”


End file.
